Cherimon Headcannons
by YouTubeSavedMe
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle, and write a Headcannon based on the song I get. Hope you guys enjoy them! Xx Warning - Slash Ships, don't like, then that is not my problem
1. Not Alone - McFly

**Not Alone - McFly**

* * *

'They'll all hate me' said Charlie, chocking on his sobs  
'No' said Alex, holding him tight. They were sitting on Charlie's bed, after seeing a tweet from some fan who'd seen them kissing, taken a picture and posted it. Within hours, everyone in the YouTube community knew that Charlie McDonnell and Alex Day were in a relationship. And Charlie was terrified. The idea that people would despise him for something, anything, was enough to make his stomach churn.  
'Charlie McDonnel' said Alex, sitting the boy, who had previously been leaning on Alex's shoulder, up. 'You're going to get through this. You know why?' Charlie shook his head. 'Because you have me. You have Carrie, Jack, Dan, Phil, Liam, Brad, Bing, they all know about us. You have the Cherimon shippers.' At this, Charlie let out a small laugh, at which Alex smiled. 'There'll be some hate Charlieburg, but there'll be ten times as much positivity. You're not alone'. Charlie had stopped crying at some point in the speech and was blinking the excess tears out of his eyes. He smiled at Alex, a sheepish smile.  
'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so worked up-'  
'Oh shut up' said Alex, before kissing him lightly on the nose. 'Come on, lets watch a film, get our mind off it. Tumblr will sort themselves out, we can just forget it'. And so they did.


	2. Fix You - Coldplay

_**Fix You - Coldplay**_

* * *

It always pained Alex to see Charlie throw away something he'd worked tirelessly on. And that happened a lot. He could spend hours editing and filming a video, only to delete it the next day.  
Alex was, as it turns out, out of the house when Charlie filmed 'I'm Scared'. He only arrived home when Charlie was finished uploading it and was playing Spyro downstairs. Alex didn't know what the video was about, but, as he clicked it, he was wary due to the title and the fact that it was in black and white. Watching the video nearly broke Alex's heart. He felt numb; how could Charlie, brilliant, talented feel like this?  
'Charlie' he called, wondering where the boy was. 'Charlie, where are you?'  
'The den' came the monotonous response. Alex went downstairs to see Charlie staring at the television screen.  
'Charlieburg..' He began, nervously.  
'You've seen it then?' Asked Charlie.  
'Yeah' responded Alex. He stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do next. Alex couldn't think of the words, he couldn't formulate what he wanted to say as words sometimes just aren't enough. So Alex walked over to the couch, sat down next to the boy and pulled him into a hug. Charlie remained stiff for a few seconds before he collapsed into the hug. Alex could feel the warm tears on his back as Charlie started to cry.  
'Shh...' Said Alex. 'Don't be upset. It'll be alright. It will.' And the sat like that for a while; neither quite knew how long. Because sometimes, that's all you need. A hug from someone you love.

_**Feel free to review or follow!**_

**_xxx_**


	3. Weightless - All Time Low

**_Weightless - All Time Low_**

**I have no idea where this came from. Not very happy with it. Oh well. Here.**

* * *

'For fuck sake just work!' Alex yelled at the computer; he'd been having a very stressful week. YouTube subscriptions had messed up and he had been trying his best to fix his. But there was something else wrong; Alex just couldn't put his finger on it.

'What's wrong?' Said Charlie, leaning against the door frame to Alex's office.

'The computer is not working and I don't understand and it's fucking stupid and-'

'Stop' said Charlie, interrupting him and walking over. 'Just stop. Take a break. There's something bothering you, and it's not your computer. So come on, spill'. Charlie sat down next to Alex and took his hand. Alex smiled; he really did love the boy.

'I-' began Alex, before pausing. 'I- I don't know what's wrong. I just feel trapped; I've been going crazy. I feel like there's something I need to try'

'Ok' said Charlie, looking thoughtful. 'What kind of thing?'

'I need to accomplish something; I've accomplished nothing in my life and I'm bloody twenty four!' Said Alex, looking panicked.

'Well, why don't you try music' suggested Charlie. 'You're always talking about trying to get a number one single, why don't you just try. What's the worst that can happen?' Alex thought about it for a second before smiling.

'Ok' he said. 'I'll give it a go.'

* * *

**I'd love a review if you've got time! Xx**


End file.
